


snow

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [19]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Potions, Short & Sweet, Snow, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: bambam grins down at him, initial excitement coursing through him again. “it’s snowing outside!”“is it?” jinyoung gasps softly, and bambam hops off jinyoung’s lap to open the window and point outside eagerly. “oh. well, go get dressed, sweetie, we can spend some time outside.”





	snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zayndotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/gifts).



> uwu! jinbam!!!  
> yes this is associated with the very first fic in which nyoung is a witch, its the same au :D
> 
> also day 20 is gnna come tmr sorry guys hfdbf :((((((((((
> 
> also yes,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, @zayndotcom i gifted this to u bc u said freckles are a weakness nd so is jinbam being cute so :) heh

“jinyoungie! jinyoungie, wake  _ up! _ ”

 

jinyoung jolts awake and stares at bambam with wide eyes. he relaxes when he sees bambam grinning down at him eagerly, the swirls in his eyes calming immediately. “mornin’, bammie.”

 

“morning,” bambam says, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against jinyoung’s lips. when he pulls away, he’s a mere few centimeters away from jinyoung’s face, and jinyoung finds himself looking over the sparse freckles all over bambam’s cheeks.

 

(they weren’t natural freckles -- a minor spell had gone awry, but bambam refused for jinyoung to undo the freckles decorating his cheeks now. jinyoung’s grateful, now that he thinks about it, because bambam looks  _ really _ adorable with freckles.)

 

“what’s got you so excited?” jinyoung whispers, sitting up so bambam’s sitting on his lap properly. 

 

bambam grins down at him, initial excitement coursing through him again. “it’s  _ snowing _ outside!”

 

“is it?” jinyoung gasps softly, and bambam hops off jinyoung’s lap to open the window and point outside eagerly. “ _ oh _ . well, go get dressed, sweetie, we can spend some time outside.”

 

bambam squeaks with joy as soon as jinyoung gets out of bed, and the two of them change into layers of warm clothing. jinyoung could cast a warming spell over them, but bambam  _ always _ insists that jinyoung should try to do things the ‘non-witch way’. 

 

once they shove on their boots and wrap their scarves around their necks, bambam drags jinyoung outside, hopping down the porch steps before he hops into the snow. he waddles through the snow (which isn’t that deep, but jinyoung loves to associate bambam with waddling because he looks so small and cute all bundled up) and flops on his back, making a snow angel immediately. jinyoung laughs and goes up to him, smiling down at him. “having fun?”

 

bambam’s grin is enough of an answer as bambam struggles to stand up. jinyoung laughs as he helps bambam up, and they immediately start to build snowmen together, squealing with laughter whenever one throws snow at the other.

 

soon, they’re back inside, and bambam’s downing a potion with his cereal to warm himself back up. he’s making faces while sipping it, making jinyoung roll his eyes at his dramaticness. “just drink it, it doesn’t taste that bad.”

 

“mine tastes like grape medicine,” bambam whines, hurriedly drinking the last few gulps and pushing it away. “disgusting.”

 

“you’re so cute,” jinyoung coos, eating a spoonful of his own cereal. “it’s okay, at least you’re not freezing anymore, yeah?”

 

“yeah,” bambam sighs, curling up against him and smiling up at jinyoung. “but your cuddles are warm, too. that helps more.”

 

maybe this time, jinyoung’s the one that fell for the spell that’s bambam’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed!!!!!! feel free to give prompt or au ideas uwu


End file.
